Our last moment
by Linsy
Summary: Si le temps nous était compté, que ferions-nous différemment ? Si nous étions impuissants à changer notre destin, attendrions-nous seulement qu'il frappe ? Ou profiterions-nous de ces derniers instants pour finalement avouer ce que nous avons toujours gardé secret ? / Swan Queen. One Shot.


Bonjour !

Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour un moment de guimauve Swan Queen ? Bon, la fin est triste, c'est vrai. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer que l'histoire va prendre une tournure différente après mes derniers mots.

Bref ! Avant de lire cet OS, il est préférable que je vous donne quelques petites explications en ce qui concerne le contexte.  
Bon, en vérité, il n'y avait pas réellement de contexte quand j'ai imaginé cette scène. Mais je peux en inventer un.  
Essayons. Fin de la saison 4, mais Rumplestiltskin n'a pas été sauvé à temps. L'homme est mort, le Ténébreux prend le contrôle, plus fort que jamais et plein de ressentiment à l'égard des héros. L'Apprenti, toujours en vie, ouvre une porte (nous savons qu'il en a le pouvoir comme vu dans le final de la saison 4) qui mène vers la Forêt Enchantée, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse s'y réfugier. Regina lance le processus de destruction de Storybrooke (vous vous souvenez du diamant ?) et s'apprête à passer le portail à son tour. Mais Henry s'inquiète brusquement de l'absence de son livre (que quelqu'un tue ce sale gosse… Je plaisante, je l'aime, et c'était pour les besoins de la fic) et Regina décide de se téléporter dans son caveau, le dernier endroit où le livre se trouvait (bah quoi, on a eu le temps de faire à peu près tout ce qu'on voulait entre le retour de la réalité alternative et la fête-post-malédiction chez Granny. Le bouquin pourrait très bien se trouver là). Emma force son fils à traverser le portail (supposons que tout le monde est déjà passé. Allez, un petit effort, j'essaye de rendre ça plausible) et attrape Regina par le bras au moment où celle-ci disparaît. Elles se retrouvent enfermées dans le caveau, probablement par la magie du Ténébreux. L'OS commence à ce moment-là.  
Plausible ? On verra bien. Je trouve le contexte secondaire, à vrai dire, mais je sais qu'on aime bien savoir où on met les pieds quand on lit une fic. Alors si vous êtes toujours là et curieux de savoir à quoi ça va ressembler (alerte GUIMAUVE), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Pairing : Emma/Regina. Bien entendu.  
Rating : Vous pensez que K, ça le fait ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

J'ai prévenu, pour la guimauve ?

* * *

 **Our last moment**

\- _Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est fini._

 **Regina tremble violemment en entendant ces deux phrases, ce ton définitif, ce renoncement auquel elle ne peut pas se résoudre. Elle se détache de la porte de son caveau, qu'elle tente d'ouvrir par tous les moyens depuis plusieurs minutes, et regarde fixement devant elle. C'est fini. Elle ne reverra plus jamais Henry.**

\- _Comment pouvez-vous abandonner ?_ **murmure-t-elle.**

 **Elle fait volte-face. Emma se tient devant elle, arborant une expression qu'elle ne lui a encore jamais vue. Un mélange de désespoir et de résignation. Si la Sauveuse baisse les bras, alors quel espoir reste-t-il ? Elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner !**

\- _Il s'agit de votre fils à vous aussi, Mademoiselle Swan ! Comment pouvez-vous simplement laisser tomber ?_

 **Emma passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle hésite, semble chercher ses mots. Finalement, elle soupire et s'appuie contre la tombe qui marque l'entrée du caveau.**

\- _Je ne veux pas passer mes derniers instants à lutter,_ **explique-t-elle finalement.** _Henry est en sécurité. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. C'est terminé._

\- _Vous êtes supposée être une héroïne, Mademoiselle Swan. Et les héros meurent bravement, en combattant pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Comment pouvez-vous abandonner ?_

\- _Pardon si je ne corresponds pas à l'idée que vous vous faites de moi mais, au risque de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas une héroïne. Ce titre de Sauveuse n'est qu'une vaste blague et vous le savez parfaitement._

 **Emma soupire et ajoute :**

 _\- Au moins, Henry est entouré de personnes qui l'aiment et qui vont veiller sur lui. Mais j'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu qu'il ait sa mère. J'aurais voulu qu'il vous ait, vous._

 **Regina fait un pas en avant sans s'en apercevoir, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle allait parler. Mais les mots ne parviennent pas à passer ses lèvres, ils restent bloqués dans sa gorge, et elle fixe Emma sans rien dire, interminablement.**

\- _Je ne pourrais pas vous sauver,_ **murmure alors Emma, et sa voix se brise.**

 **Regina se rapproche lentement et pose une main sur son bras, se sentant enfin capable de parler.**

\- _Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me sauver,_ **répond-elle doucement.**

\- _Peu importe. J'en avais quand même l'intention. J'en ai toujours l'intention. Mais je n'en ai pas le moyen. Nous allons mourir ici et je n'aurais pas pu vous sauver._

\- _Pourquoi est-ce si important ?_

 **Emma hausse les épaules, apparemment lasse. Elle pose sa main par-dessus celle de son amie, sans oser lever les yeux vers elle. Son regard reste fixé sur le sol. Ses doigts tremblent.**

\- _Nous pouvons encore gagner,_ **murmure Regina, sans y croire elle-même.**

\- _Vous savez bien que non. Il n'y a rien de mal à abandonner, finalement. En fait, il n'y aurait rien de mal si nous ne laissions pas Henry privé de notre présence, de notre amour. Tout irait bien, si j'étais seule dans ce caveau, si vous étiez toujours auprès de notre fils._

\- _Je devrais être celle qui se retrouve seule dans ce caveau,_ **proteste Regina.** _Si vous n'aviez pas attrapé mon bras au moment où j'ai disparu, vous seriez toujours auprès d'Henry. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, vous savez. Lorsque vous étiez à New-York, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait des amis, il avait de bonnes notes à l'école, il était heureux. Vous auriez pu recommencer cette vie, sans moi. Vous auriez pu être là pour veiller sur Henry à ma place. Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie, Mademoiselle Swan ? Si seulement vous ne l'aviez pas fait…_

 **Emma tourne enfin la tête vers son amie et le regard qu'elle pose sur elle interrompt Regina, qui oublie soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il y a tant d'émotions dans ce regard…**

\- _Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Regina, vous seriez morte ici toute seule. Je serais auprès de notre fils et il ne se serait jamais remis de votre disparition. S'il allait bien à New-York, c'était grâce à vous, grâce au sacrifice que vous aviez fait en lui donnant des souvenirs heureux. Mais si Henry avait pu se souvenir de vous, à ce moment-là, vous lui auriez manqué à chaque seconde._

\- _Et maintenant il va devoir accepter notre disparition à toutes les deux…_

 **Emma frissonne. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.**

\- _Mais au moins, vous n'êtes pas seule,_ **murmure-t-elle, tellement bas que Regina n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.**

\- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie, Mademoiselle Swan ? Je voulais seulement récupérer le livre de contes d'Henry. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques minutes._

\- _Vous ne seriez pas revenue. J'aurais traversé cette porte, j'aurais été dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans un autre monde. Et vous seriez restée ici, à la merci du Ténébreux, totalement seule. Et je ne supportais pas cette idée._

\- _Mais, Emma… Pourquoi ?_

 **Emma se redresse. Sa main glisse contre celle de Regina et remonte le long de son bras, puis de son épaule, jusqu'à se poser contre sa joue.**

\- _Tu le sais déjà._

 **Regina se fige. Elle ferme les yeux, le temps de s'imprégner de ces mots et des émotions qu'ils provoquent en elle.**

\- _Et si j'avais besoin d'en être sûre ?_ **réplique-t-elle dans un souffle.**

 **Elle ne bouge pas, elle n'ose même pas respirer, ni rouvrir les yeux. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Et puis, alors qu'elle n'y croit plus, des lèvres effleurent les siennes, dans une caresse douce et enivrante. Mais presque aussitôt, Emma recule, mettant fin au contact. Regina fait un pas en arrière, elle aussi, et affronte le regard de son amie, qui arbore une expression interdite.**

\- _Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…_

\- _Tu ne voulais pas ?_ **répète Regina.**

 **Ces quelques mots viennent se ficher dans son cœur comme des flèches empoisonnées. Emma se pince les lèvres, ces lèvres qui ont touché les siennes un instant plus tôt, l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'une respiration.**

\- _Je ne voulais pas mourir sans t'avoir embrassé,_ **explique Emma, et ses joues rougissent.**

 **Ces mots-là effacent tout le reste. Regina comble la distance qui la sépare de son amie et plaque sa bouche contre la sienne, violemment, désespérément. Et c'est encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Emma répond à son baiser, Emma passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre elle, Emma gémit contre ses lèvres, Emma glisse une main dans son cou et l'embrasse encore et encore, avidement. Mais bientôt, le souffle leur manque et elles se détachent d'un geste un peu brusque, révélateur de la passion qui les habite.**

 **Regina regarde Emma, son ennemie, son amie, la mère de son fils, la fille de Blanche-Neige, la Sauveuse… La femme qu'elle aime.**

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû venir,_ **murmure-t-elle.** _Nous allons mourir toutes les deux ici, dans ce caveau. La ville va être détruite. Emma... Tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre !_

 **Emma colle son front contre celui de son amie. Elles respirent le même air. Elles sont si proches qu'elles peuvent entendre le cœur de l'autre battre à toute vitesse, comme s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt se taire à tout jamais.**

\- _Je mourrais sans le moindre regret,_ **répond-elle.**

 **Regina n'a qu'à tendre le cou pour sentir de nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle ne s'en prive pas, sachant qu'elle non plus ne veut pas mourir avec le moindre regret. Emma ne la repousse pas, Emma l'emprisonne dans une étreinte sécurisante et chaleureuse, Emma la serre contre elle de toutes ses forces. Soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance, ni leur monde qui est sur le point de disparaître, ni les personnes qu'elles abandonnent derrière elles. Il n'y a que leurs bouches qui bougent en rythme, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et, bientôt, leurs mains qui semblent décidées à découvrir plus de peau, connaître plus de cette passion qui les dévore.**

 **Elles réussissent l'exploit de descendre ensemble dans le caveau sans cesser de s'embrasser, sans cesser d'être en contact. Les escaliers ? Détail. L'obscurité ? Détail. Le sol dur et froid ? Détail. Regina ne pense plus de façon cohérente, elle se soucie seulement d'Emma, de sa peau dont elle respire le parfum, de ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux sous ses doigts, de ses vêtements qu'elle pourrait déchirer tant elle est impatiente. Enfin, il n'y plus le moindre tissu pour l'arrêter et elle peut sentir ce corps nu et frissonnant contre le sien, ce corps offert à son regard dans la pénombre. Il n'est plus l'heure des faux semblants.**

 **Emma soupire. Elle sent le sol froid sous ses jambes et le contact brûlant de Regina, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, qui parcourent son corps comme elle en a rêvé un million de fois. Et elle s'abandonne aux sensations qui l'envahissent, sans honte, sans fausse pudeur. Elle aussi sait que le temps des mensonges est terminé, que le moment est venu d'accepter ce qu'elle ressent, de se laisser engloutir par tout cet amour qu'elle a passé trop de temps à s'interdire. Emma se redresse doucement, haletante et rongée par un désir grandissant. Elle plonge la tête dans le cou de Regina, respire son parfum avec délice, embrasse chaque petit morceau de peau qu'elle peut atteindre.**

 **Et Regina gémit entre ses bras, et Regina la serre à l'en étouffer, et Regina murmure son prénom encore et encore, comme une supplication. Et Regina se sent vivante, plus vivante que jamais. Parfois, un sursaut de panique l'envahit à l'idée que tout peut s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre, qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus jamais prononcer le nom d'Emma, la regarder rougir ou la tenir contre elle. Et alors elle l'embrasse plus passionnément encore, elle s'abandonne à son étreinte, elle ouvre les yeux pour ne rien manquer de ces derniers instants.**

 **Combien de temps est passé ? Elles n'en ont aucune idée. Elles sont étendues sur le sol, étroitement enlacées, blotties dans une chaleur réconfortante. Au bout d'un instant, Emma se redresse pour attraper le premier vêtement qui lui tombe sous la main et qui se trouve être le manteau de Regina, ce long manteau noir dont elle les recouvre toutes les deux. Elles ne disent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, elles reprennent leurs souffles. Et puis, Emma glisse une main dans le cou de son amante et attire son visage contre le sien pour un baiser d'une douceur incomparable, et Regina songe qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des années encore pour chérir ces souvenirs.**

\- _Je ne veux pas mourir,_ **murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante.**

\- _Il y a de pires façons de mourir._

 **Emma sourit à sa propre réflexion. Son regard croise celui de Regina et soudain, elles éclatent de rire. Très vite, elles ont les larmes aux yeux et le ventre douloureux mais elles ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Leur monde va disparaître, leurs amis et leur famille sont déjà loin, et elles restent étendues sur le sol, des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Peinant à retrouver une respiration normale, Regina parvient enfin à maîtriser son fou rire et se penche sur Emma pour parsemer son cou de baisers.**

\- _On a fait l'amour,_ **réalise-t-elle.** _Emma, on a fait l'amour._

\- _Je sais._

 **Emma laisse sa tête peser contre l'épaule de son amante et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Puis elle approche doucement son visage du sien et murmure à son oreille :**

\- _La question est, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait avant ?_

\- _Parce qu'avant,_ _tu étais trop occupée à essayer de me voler mon fils, briser ma malédiction, te pavaner au bras de ce pirate manchot qui te sert de petit-ami…_

\- _Tout ça semble tellement insignifiant maintenant._

 **Emma ferme les yeux. Elle se sent coupable, tellement coupable. Elle a trompé son petit-ami, mais ce n'est pas la raison de sa culpabilité. Non, elle se sent coupable parce qu'elle a fait du mal à Regina, parce qu'elle a ignoré la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers Killian et qui crevait les yeux, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de l'embrasser avant d'être certaine qu'elle allait la perdre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

\- _Tu l'aimes ?_

 **La question reste un instant comme suspendue dans les airs. Regina se pince les lèvres, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus jamais d'autres occasions de le savoir, d'en être sûre. Et elle a besoin d'en être sûre.**

\- _Oh, Regina…_

 **Emma l'attire contre elle pour l'embrasser, puis elle recouvre son visage de baisers. Elle a si souvent eu envie de toucher ce visage, avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, d'embrasser cette petite cicatrice au coin de ses lèvres...**

\- _Regina,_ **répète-t-elle.** _Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est toi que j'aime._

 **Regina ferme les yeux, laissant ces mots se marquer dans sa mémoire.**

\- _Tu m'aimes ?_ **murmure-t-elle, n'osant pas encore tout à fait y croire.**

\- _A en devenir folle. Comment peux-tu en douter ? Ne le vois-tu pas dans mes yeux à chaque fois que je te regarde ? Ne l'entends-tu pas dans ma voix à chaque fois que je prononce ton prénom ? J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de te le dire avant, tenter ma chance, mais j'étais terrifiée… J'étais terrifiée parce que c'est toi, que tu es importante, plus importante que personne ne l'a jamais été. Si je t'avais embrassé et que tu m'avais repoussé, je crois que j'aurais pu en mourir._

\- _Jamais je ne t'aurais repoussé._

\- _Tu oublies Robin. Tu oublies ton grand amour. Tu oublies que je ne suis que la femme qui a essayé de te voler ton fils, qui a brisé ta malédiction. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?_

 **Regina se tourne vers Emma, contemplant son visage inquiet dans la pénombre du caveau.**

\- _Je ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que je n'avais pas envie de te repousser, parce que tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux que tu ne sembles le croire. Il y a eu un temps avant Robin, Emma. J'étais là, j'étais prête à t'aimer, je sais que tu l'as vu. Je ne pouvais plus le cacher._

\- _J'ai espéré que je ne me trompais pas,_ **murmure Emma.** _J'ai espéré qu'il y avait vraiment de l'amour dans tes yeux. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à l'accepter, à m'avouer la vérité. Et nous avons été séparées. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir, que je te perdrais pour toujours. Et tu étais là, tellement belle, tellement douce, et tu as pris ma main dans la tienne, et tu m'as donné ces souvenirs, et soudain, j'ai cru que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de t'embrasser. Mais nous n'étions pas seules et c'était trop de regards à affronter, trop de doutes auxquels je devais faire face et déjà le moment était passé… J'ai tellement regretté de ne pas avoir osé, d'avoir laissé la peur gagner._

 **Regina prend une profonde inspiration. Elle se souvient de ce jour-là, de la main d'Emma dans la sienne, de ses yeux brillants de larmes.**

\- _Moi non plus, je n'ai pas osé._

\- _Nous aurions pu être ensemble. C'est ce que tu aurais souhaité ?_

 **Un bruit sourd retentit. Le sol se met à trembler. Les deux femmes se serrent l'une contre l'autre avec la force du désespoir.**

\- _Dis-moi,_ **supplie Emma.** _Dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué. Dis-moi tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir._

\- _Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? Tu voulais mourir sans regrets._

\- _Je veux mourir avec la certitude que tu m'aurais aimé. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. J'ai tant de regrets…_

 **Regina essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et colle ses lèvres contre le front d'Emma. Dire qu'elle aurait pu mourir sans savoir ce que l'on ressent en embrassant Emma Swan, en faisant l'amour avec Emma Swan, en entendant Emma Swan confier ses sentiments.**

\- _Ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et je t'aurais aimé._

\- _Raconte-moi._

 **Emma sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle glisse sa main dans celle de Regina, entremêlant leurs doigts.**

\- _Raconte-moi,_ **répète-t-elle.**

\- _Je t'aurais aimé, Emma. J'aurais mis un certain temps à le reconnaître, à te le dire, à oser t'ouvrir mon cœur. Mais je t'aurais aimé du début à la fin. Nous nous serions disputées, sans doute, parfois. Et peut-être que j'aurais douté. Mais tu m'aurais rassuré et je t'aurais écouté. Tu serais venue vivre avec Henry et moi, à la maison. Il aurait fallu le dire à tout le monde, affronter nos doutes, nos peurs, avec la certitude de l'amour que nous aurions partagé. Et nous aurions réussi. Et nous aurions vécu heureuses._

 **Un nouveau tremblement secoue les murs. Un grondement sourd se rapproche. Regina serre la main d'Emma dans la sienne, de toutes ses forces.**

\- _Ma fin heureuse, c'est de finalement me sentir à ma place dans le monde,_ **murmure-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans une masse de cheveux blonds.**

\- _Je te l'avais promis, Regina… Je t'avais promis de te mener à cette fin heureuse. Tu crois… Tu crois que tu te serais sentie à ta place, dans cette vie que tu as décris ?_

\- _C'est déjà le cas, Emma. Tu es tout ce qui manquait à mon bonheur. Tu as tenu ta promesse._

 **A l'instant où elle prononce cette phrase, Regina est obligée de fermer les yeux, agressée par une lumière vive et soudaine. Elle sent la bouche d'Emma se presser contre la sienne une dernière fois et répond au baiser sans rien retenir de tout l'amour qui fait battre son cœur plus vite, à cet instant où tout s'apprête à basculer. Un souffle de vent glacé passe sur elles, sans qu'elles ne se détachent. Et puis, doucement, Emma recule, de seulement quelques millimètres. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle sent le froid s'insinuer lentement en elle, elle n'entend plus que le grondement qui envahit désormais tout l'espace. Mais Regina la tient toujours contre elle et, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, Emma trouve la force de murmurer une dernière fois :**

\- _Je t'aime…  
_  
 **Et il n'y a plus de place en elle pour le moindre regret.**

* * *

J'avais prévenu pour la guimauve. Et aussi pour cette fin-pas-si-heureuse-que-ça.  
Cet OS déroge à beaucoup de mes règles habituelles, à vrai dire. Utilisation du présent, textes en gras et italiques, le manque du happy end.  
Bon, d'accord, vous avez quand même eu la guimauve, et ça c'est typiquement moi.  
Aller, j'arrête de tergiverser et je poste.  
N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !


End file.
